


Wedding Day

by Chibieska



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Maybe it was not Sakura's best idea to ask Ino to make-up her on the wedding day. Or maybe it was, in the end.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yuri / shoujo-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Haruno Sakura closed her eyes, uncertain about her decision, in fact, very uncertain. Of all bad ideas she could have for the wedding, having invited Yamanaka Ino to be her make-up artist, seemed the worst of them.

She knew the blonde's abilities and it was not bad, she had done Tenten's make-up for Hinata's wedding and had been a beautiful work. She didn’t know exactly why she had invited the blonde, but when she realized, the offer was already made and Ino accepted without hesitation.

But now, while her eyes were closed and she felt every kind of product applied to her face, she was terribly afraid of the other doing a shameful service, a vengeance for Sakura taken Sasuke.

Thinking now, it seemed a stupid idea to have invited someone, who had hated you for all life because of a boy, to make-up on her wedding day, if something went wrong, she had no other plan.

“You can look now,” Ino commanded and Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time, her eyes are beautiful, her cheeks pink and soft. It was an elegant and much more impressive work that she saw on Tenten's face. “You look surprised” Ino said, staring at her through the mirror.

“Well...”

“Did you doubt my ability?”

“Actually, your intentions,” Sakura admitted, “we've hated each other for a long time and you've always been in love with Sasuke and I'm the one who's going to marry him, it makes no sense you help me out right now.”

“These things are in the past,” Ino replied without much confidence.

“Do you still like Sasuke?” She confronted the blonde.

Yamanaka stared at girl for a while as if choosing the words appropriately.

“Yes, I still like Sasuke” she admitted, “on my way. But that doesn’t matter, he chose you after all,” she finished with a frank smile.

Sakura was not entirely convinced, but Ino asked her to close her eyes to finish the make-up and they both stay in silence.

“And I should have chosen you, too,” Ino said suddenly. Sakura opened her eyes and Ino relied on all her ninja skills and precision to hold the brush and not stain the eyeliner. “We were so close when we were kids, the things would have been different if I had declined my feelings for Sasuke.” The words were soft but marked by a nostalgic feeling that Sakura could feel so well.

“You think we'd still be friends?” If it were not for Uchiha, maybe they were still best friends, and everything was different. Or maybe nothing had changed, and war would have taken them away anyway.

“I believe in a lot of things.” Ino looked melancholy despite the delicate tone she wore “perhaps, if I had chosen you, it would not be with Sasuke that you were getting married.”

They stared at each other for a long time, as if absorbing the real meaning of those words. Instinctively, Sakura tightened the fabric of dress between her hands, were gentle words she had never expected to hear from the rival, much more than gentle, and she didn’t know what to say or how to react. How and when Ino had come to think about her that way, or why? Sakura had never given a reason for words so full of tenderness.

“But it's with Sasuke that you're getting married.” Ino gently placed her hand over Sakura’s hand in quiet comfort. “And our rivalry, my feelings for...” she took a deep breath, “all these things will stay in the past,” and the last part left confidently and determinedly.

Sakura smiled unsure exactly why and nodded before gently unhooking her hand from the blonde's touch. She thought hearing those words would make matters even more complicated, but somehow, she felt lighter, as if all rivalry, hatred, and bitter words belonged only to the past, as well as the feelings she had never known that Ino feel for her.

“Now be quiet and let's finish this.” Yamanaka lifted the brush and Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the make-up to end and she was sure her friend would do a great job.

**Author's Note:**

> N / T: Effectively, I did not ship SakuIno, but when the idea came, I had to write. 
> 
> I know SasuSaku didn’t have a glorious wedding, but it’s a fanfic, so it’s ok.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
